narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Great Ninja War Role Play
The Hokage was looking at outside through the Hokage Monument as he saw the war sparked. "...It has begun...damn you, Mizukage." Hokage says. Raikage Makes a Move Kurisu Taizen, the Raikage has ordered an emergency meeting of the jonin council. The meeting would consist of thr Raikage, advisors, jonin, and the Fuedal Council of the Land of Lighting. Raikage sat at the head of the room alongside the other leaders. "Greetings." Kurisu said as he felt the tension rising in the room. "I have called you all here to discuss the military options of the nation. We have with us the Lord of the Land of Lightning" Kurisu then sat down and turned to the Daimyo. The elerly man rose out of his chair, hobbled to the front of the room and began to speak. " As Lord Raikage just mentioned, we now have to Fournth Ninja War on our hands. Preperations for the war have been made, but now it is time to find allies and sure up our defence. " Multiple jonin nodded in agreement, showing thier faith in the leaders. The Daimyo continued. "We have yet to find any allies, but rest assured we shall. You are a strong village, do not let your people down. You all are the protectors of this village, show your resolve and fight to the death ! " At that time, several jonin rose to thier feet, applauding the Daimyo. Kurisu sat back in his chair, put his hand on the back of his head and thought. " ''If he continues this pep-rally of a speech, we won't have any shinobi left to fight in the war. Even then, something seems off here. Why is he so motivated for war ? I thought he was a peace loving man. Also, why is he showing faith only in the jonin, the shinobi as a whole protect the village. Something is off about this, and I'm going to find out what. " ''The Daimyo thanked the shinobi for thier encourageing words, and slowly made his way back to the head of the table by Raikage. The Raikage looked out at the jonin, and then down at his Kage hat on the table. He put the hat on his head, rose up and spoke. "For the time being, this meeting will be adjourned. Tonight, another meeting will take place. You are all dismissed for now. " Kurisu concluded with him signaling for them to leave. When the Daimyo stood up to leave, he gave Kurisu an odd gaze. "Lord Raikage, your authority doen not compare to mine. I control this Nation, while you are in the hidden village. I should represent the village in the war insted of you." The Daimyo remarked, angering Kurisu. "Are you insinuating that I am incapable of leading my people into war ? " Kurisu inquired, eyes ablaze with fury. The Daimyo had made his way to the exit when he stopped. "If you could see clearly, I ''was always ''the best choice. " The Daimyo remarked as he turned his back to Kurisu. "''Omoigan: Activate. Hmm, Intersting. He holds chkra equal to the tailed beasts, but this is unnatural. Only one man alive I know would manage that at his age." ''Kurisu pondered as he made his way back to the desk. Kurisu Taizen, the Seventh Raikage was not sure how long he would remain Raikage. The Daimyo's words ecohed throughout his mnd. Category:Role-Play